From a Misanthrope to a Mute
by Yatalover005
Summary: From a failed suicide attempt, Roppi finds himself stuck in a psyche ward, living a life where people walk on egg shells and treat you like a broken doll. Despising all others, the misanthrope is graced with the special first words of a mute named Tsukishima. Somehow befriending the other, the two grow closer with each passing day, somehow finding solace within each other.
1. Chapter 1

The raven sighs as he pulls out a piece of paper, on it a poem he had written the night before.

"Once again my depression is back holding me down so I can't get free.

Such sweet bliss has once again flowed right through my fingers, never again will I see that glee,

That happiness that I thrive for, seeming to be the only thing missing in my life.

But what is life without that joy, I'd say misery is much worse than what is caused by the knife.

The pain inside can only be dulled by that sweet sensation of release caused by that shinning metal.

Skin, my flesh seeming to be so fragile under that cold silver, much so as a single petal.

That of a rose matching in that crimson color while small water droplets rest upon the surface of the petals.

Just as that red liquid within now pools a top my skin as I feel that rush reminding me of a boiling kettle.

Only a few bubbles appear at first much like how my depression started.  
But soon pooling over in which only turning off the fire will cease it, or in this case my life needing to be parted.

Me and the world never got along, it being so cruel to such fragile beings, overwhelming them in a deep darkness.

My heart has been torn, ripped to no repair, where no one can stitch these open wounds that had been ripped open by heartless despair.

It's not me holding the blade but those around me, holding it to my neck pressing harder and harder now, gliding it across my pale-ish skin.

In the end I guess I knew this wasn't a fair fight, in this battle I knew only one could win.

That being my depression inside, though because of that loss it felt as if I were already dead.

Not eating, sleeping just laying in bed.

Point is that I have given up on trying to find something I will never have.

So tell my depression he won and to have a good laugh."

It wasn't a suicide note, but it was really all he had. How does one say good bye? Besides, it wasn't like anyone was going to miss him….He hated humans, himself, and to say the least, life; it that over powered what little bit of hope he had. He sighs, taking a deep breath as he sat at the edge of the building."1...2...3~"He pushes forward as he falls down off the building closing his eyes as pain was the only thing he could think of before he passed out from the intensity. Then again, no one said it would be easy.  
-Time skip-

Roppi groans upon waking. No. He failed...This was a hospital...and he was still here. Why was it so hard? Still not far enough to die but enough to sprain a wrist, earn a few bruises, and get scratched up. Great...Though guessing by the red wrist band and the fact he seemed to be on camera they must of found the ...well that wasn't important. What was, was what they would tell his parents and if they did...where was he going?

And soon he got an answer as his parents and one of the nurses came in.

"Good you're awake~. It's time to go now. I promise you shall be happier here." She hums as his parents nod.

"I really thought more of you. I am highly disappointed..." his mother murmured, looking down and shaking her head lightly as she grabbed her husband's hand, clinging to his arm.

Well, there was his answer, but, where was he going?

"But where-" He was interrupted by two men wheeling over a stretcher. No. No no no no! He was not going in no loony bin! He wasn't crazy! He sits up shaking his head."I'm not going you can't make me!" those were his last words before he was hauled off on the stretcher and forced to go.

-Time skip-

Soon he was shown around the ward as several kids peeked their heads out of their rooms to get a look at the new comer. So why was he here? Were they here for the same reason? Drugs, drinking, sex addiction, abuse, killing, seeing things-the list went on and on. Though if it was the last thing he did he would fake is way out. No one's help, just him. No one knew what it was like; no one.

-Time skip-

The next morning the raven was woken up bright and early as his nurse smiles all to brightly.  
"Hello, you must be Hachimenroppi~. I am your nurse today, so if you have any questions or concerns be sure to let me know! Right now is hygiene time, so as soon as your roommate is out you must shower." She soon left, leaving Roppi alone as he sighs sitting on the edge of his bed as a blonde walked out of the bathroom.

He mumbles as he paid no attention once his roommate walked out not even bothering to look at him as he heads to the bathroom, slowly slipping off his clothes as he presses the button, turning the shower on. Really? He couldn't even pick the temperature. Great. He scoffs getting in and hissing at the cold water as he hurried to wash and get out.

Once finishing he dried off slipping on a pair of red scrubs they had given him just until his parents brought him his clothes. He takes his towels, setting them in the clothes basket as he sat back down on his bed.

-Time skip-

Roppi covers his ears walking out of the day room, "I don't need your therapy, I'm not sick!" He yells refusing to go back as one of the nurses takes his hand.

"Shhh it's all right to be upset but you need help, that's the whole reason you're here." He said softly, attempting to coax the boy back to the group.

He yanked his hand away, "Fuck you! You don't know me and you never will!" He yells again as a few of the kids peek out, a few laughing.

"Well….if you don't calm down w-" She was about to set a hand on his shoulder but she was pushed away.

"You can't do shit just go back to your group an-"But he was cut off by one of the other nurses.

"If you don't calm down we will have to sedate you."

He scoffs, "I'd like to see you try!" He pushes them both away as he heads to his room as two men blocked his way.

"I'm really sorry it came to this…."

Eventually after a major struggle the two men had him pinned as one of the nurses took a needle as stuck it in him pushing the liquid inside as he soon stopped moving his body becoming limp as his eyes shut.

All the other kids watched as one of the men carried him off to the safety room.

-Time skip-

He groaned once he woke up a few hours later. Dear God he hurt. He slowly sat up still, sore as one of the nurses walked in.

"Are you feeling safe enough to go back to your room?..." She says quietly, staying close to the door.

He nodded this time. There was no point in trying to fight if he wasn't going to get very far…He tried to stand falling right back down. "fuck…."He groaned as she smiles halfheartedly as she helped him to his feet.

One of the men from before helped him up walking him to his room, helping him to his bed and leaving.

He closes his eyes soon drifting back to sleep till early the next morning.

"Rise and shine everyone, breakfast time!~ Get up now or you get none!" She yells peeking in each room to get a head count on who was going soon making it to Roppi's door, "Tsukishima, HachimenRoppi, get up, it's time to eat~" She gave a soft smile to the both of them before heading on to the other rooms.

Roppi sat up looking around. Tsukishima?...That's right, had a roommate...He had been here for a day going on two and he hardly even noticed him…..Well it was his fault for being so damn quiet. He sat up slowly stretching feeling much better now that he had a nights rest. He shuffles through the tiny hall lining up against the wall where all the other kids where lined up. He yawned as a magenta eyed blonde had walked up to him, Roppi not even noticing him until he felt his hand taken and brought to the blondes lips as the boy had placed a light kiss atop it.

"Why hello there sleeping beauty, Names Delic and may I just say you have quite the ass~" He hummed pulling the raven forward and giving his ass a squeeze or two, "Quite an ass indeed~"

Roppi's eyebrow twitched as he did the first thing he could think of. He kneed him where it hurt most before kicking him in the stomach causing him to curl up in a ball."Don't you EVER, EVER pull a stunt like that again."He growls in an aggravated tone. Delic only whimpered nodding slowly as the nurse only shook her head.

"Delic, What have I told you about your boundaries….Though it's also not okay to…..Hurt the other people around you….Point is stay away from each other." She helps Delic up, moving him to the front of the line.

Soon the kids were all lead to the cafeteria where they were seated at two different tables one with boys the other with girls though Roppi sat on the far side away from the others not liking all the stairs he got. Once getting his food he sat back down only to be a companied by a blonde with red colored eyes, Tsukishima to be exact; his roommate.

"M-may I…Sit….?" Was all he said saying it so quietly he had hardly heard him though all the other kids seemed to as they all stared in surprise as even the nurse had looked over.

Delic had stood being the first to break the silence as he laughs."His first words!~I'm so proud of you!~"He shouted hugging Tsukishima tightly."It's a miracle! Praise the lord!~"

The nurse sighed, "Delic! Boundaries! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

Delic let go only shrugging as he took a seat again Tsukishima seeming to be unfazed by the hug.

Roppi only shrugged to his question as the blonde took a seat as they ate in silence.

-Time skip-

Once back at the unit they were sent back to their rooms for hygiene and then room time. Tsukishima showered first as Roppi had just finished plopping on his bed. Though he said he hadn't planned on talking to anyone else he couldn't help but be curious as to why it was such a big deal that Tsukishima had talked. He looked over to the blonde tilting his head to the side."Why was it so big that you talked?'He questioned as he only got silence in response."Hello?...So now you're going to ignore me huh?...I didn't want to talk to you any ways…."He mumbled as he turned away.

"I….Have n-never been able to t-talk to anyone before….." He said almost in a whisper.

Roppi looked at him over his shoulder."So you're mute…..well were mute….."He sighs."Well what about your parents?..."

The blonde shrugs."Nope…."

"Well then….why me?"He tilted his head again.

"Y-you—" He stopped in mid sentence once he saw one of the nurses standing in the door way.

"So…you can talk~"

…..

**Hello, and welcome to my first fanfiction! I'm just starting out, so please, any feed back would be great. Reviews are an amazing support.**

**Note: this story is beta'ed by Hearing-Voices-Since-1995. Go check her out!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So…you can talk~"

Tsukishima immediately looks away as Roppi looked between the two. He must not of been lying since…well it seemed to be a really big deal. The nurse not only was surprised but seemed to be filled with joy.

The nurse smiles softly."I guess putting the two of you together wasn't a bad idea. It seems that you are good for each other, looks like you may get to go home after all~"She patted his back before leaving to room as Roppi looked back over to him.

"What was it…That you were saying before?"He questioned, tilting his head to the side only getting silence in response. He sighed."I guess that's all I'll be getting from you then huh? All well."

-Time skip-

After the next few days the two had seem to warm up to each other becoming something along the lines of friends. Though Roppi had said he would be taking on this challenge alone it seems that he still had the help of a certain blonde.

As the day went on Roppi had started to notice that Tsukishima seemed to be acting…..off. He hadn't talked to him since the day before yesterday and was isolating himself from even Roppi again but why?

Why was he being so distant?... Why did he care?.No he promised to do this himself and he had already broke by even talking to him. Even if it was only at night only speaking of there shared problems it still bugged him to think that he was depending on someone other than him self.

-Time skip-

Once back in their rooms for the night Roppi had almost fallen asleep before he felt a nudge. Grumbling he looked over only to come face to face with his roommate."Tsukishima?... What is it?"

The blonde pressed a finger to his lips to shush him as hall control passed by before moving away."I…."He looks down as he blushed though it was unseen due to the room being so dark."I want to know about you…"He said quietly whispering.

The raven had only tilted his head confused."Know about me? Why?"He sat up in his bed as Tsukishima had taken a seat on the edge of the bed. "J-just… w-why are y-you here?..."

Roppi sighs. What harm could come from telling him some. I mean… He wasn't confiding everything in him it was only what most knew. What he was here for.

"Well, I guess for an attempted suicide." He said quietly as he moved his sprained wrist slightly trying to almost hide it. Not that everyone had already seen it.

Tsukishma scooted a bit closer taking his other hand and slipping the sleeve of his shirt up enough to show his scars running his finger tips across them."Y-you know the bible says cutting is a-associated with someone who is p-possessed by demons. W-who is your D-demon? "

Roppi watched as the other ran his fingertips across the old scares."My. Demon? I'm afraid I don't understand.

The blonde sighs as he lifts the others wrist to his lips placing a small kiss upon his scars." W-.. Why?"He blushes shyly.

Roppi froze unsure if he should kick him or… No. There was no way he… He sort of… Liked the attention? Well not liked. It was more the fact he was not disgusted with him. He did not loath those ugly scar's upon his skin but he looked… concerned. A look he had never seen.

He pulls away. No he couldn't do it. He had never told anyone his dirty little secret. The blonde already knew too much. He knew why he was here but he could never tell him what had caused him to go so far. What had finally pushed him past the edge?

Pushing him away he laid down rolling over not giving him an answer but confusing him more.

The boy sighs as he heads back to bed soon drifting to sleep as Roppi stayed awake the hole night only to be stuck in his thoughts, thrown back into a state of depression. It was his fault he was here, he wasn't good enough, His scar's made him ugly and most of all what a disappointment he was.

-Time skip-

Once morning Roppi refused to get out of bed. Not for food, water or even for his parents who had finally decided to pay him a visit out of pity. They didn't care. No one did…

Again a nurse came in to see if she could get him up failing and soon giving up but there was still one person who would not.

Tskishima sat on the end of his bed as Roppi stayed quiet, turned away from him."I-I am s-sorry I u-upset you last night…." He looked down.

Roppi scoffs as he sits up."It's not you… It's me…"He looked down as the blonde tilted his head."Y-you…?"

He only nodded confusing the other even more."w-what do you mean?"

Roppi sighs. He may as well tell him. I mean what harm could it do… No he couldn't. Not yet that was…"My stomach just hurts."He lied setting his good hand on it.

The blonde blinked as he nodded slowly."O-okay Hachimenroppi…"

"I don't like that name. Just call me Roppi."

The blonde smiles nodding as Delic happened to be walking by and being the person he was felt a need to ruin the moment.

"Rooooopi~ My love,I have missed seeing my princess for you have been sleeping all day~A kiss just one kiss to wake you~" He got on one knee in front of the others door… So go to sleep again?"

Roppis eye twitched."Hell no. Go in hell. "He glared scooting away as Tsukishima looked down going back to his bed causing Delic to smirk.

"Oooo but darliin—"He was interrupted by a smack on the head by another raven with golden eyes."Stop flirting!"He had smacked him upside the head as Delic rubbed the spot."Hibiya babe I still love you~"

Hibiya scoffs turning away with his arms folded across his chest as Delic sits up wrapping his arm around his waist kissing his neck."I'm really sorry~"He was soon elbowed in the stomach. Delic hold his stomach as Hibya looks to Roppi.

"Use what little brain you where given and stay away from him pea brain."He huffed causing Roppi to scoff.

"Pea brain, who are you calling pea brain?"He growls slightly in a challenging voice.

"Not you."he said sarcastically causing Roppis eye to twitch as he stood."Fuck off brat."

Hibiya only shrugs."No thanks~"He hummed as Roppi slams the door in his face as Delic had held his arms up."That one was your fault."He headed off back to his room as one of the nurses walked to Hibiya eventually dragging him back to his room.

Roppi sighs as he flops back down on his bed annoyed as he mumbled.

Tskishima sigh rolling over. He gave up for the night since it seemed Roppi really wasn't in the mood to talk… Not that he really ever was.

Soon Tsukishima had fallen asleep drifting off into dream land as Roppi was once again stuck awake over thinking once again.

-time skip-

Once morning came everyone had once again lined up and where lead to the cafeteria. Once in they were all served s everyone starter to eat soon hearing a thump as Roppi had fallen asleep face down in his oatmeal as he groans sitting up as a few kids giggled as he wiped his face clean. It had been so long since he last slept it was hard not to fall asleep but in his food? Well that was just sad.

He was sent back to his room to sleep as he woke up hours latter only to be greeted with Tsukishima watching him."…What are you looking at?..."

He blushes looking away."Y-you where t-talking in your sleep…"

He blinked tilting his head."Ah? I was?"He looks at him as he nods.

"You where saying something about r-roses matching in c-c-color…"He mumbles looking down as he thought to himself. Roes…. Roses? He must have been talking about his poem. "Ah,That was just something I wrote."

He smiled a bit."c-can I here it?"

Roppi thinks for a moment before shrugging.'I guess… He takes a deep breath looking away as he spoke.

"Once again my depression is back holding me down so I can't get free.

Such sweet bliss has once again flowed right through my fingers, never again will I see that glee,

That happiness that I thrive for, seeming to be the only thing missing in my life.

But what is life without that joy, I'd say misery is much worse than what is caused by the knife.

The pain inside can only be dulled by that sweet sensation of release caused by that shinning metal.

Skin, my flesh seeming to be so fragile under that cold silver, much so as a single petal.

That of a rose matching in that crimson color while small water droplets rest upon the surface of the petals.

Just as that red liquid within now pools a top my skin as I feel that rush reminding me of a boiling kettle.

Only a few bubbles appear at first much like how my depression started.  
But soon pooling over in which only turning off the fire will cease it, or in this case my life needing to be parted.

Me and the world never got along, it being so cruel to such fragile beings, overwhelming them in a deep darkness.

My heart has been torn, ripped to no repair, where no one can stitch these open wounds that had been ripped open by heartless despair.

It's not me holding the blade but those around me, holding it to my neck pressing harder and harder now, gliding it across my pale-ish skin.

In the end I guess I knew this wasn't a fair fight, in this battle I knew only one could win.

That being my depression inside, though because of that loss it felt as if I were already dead.

Not eating, sleeping just laying in bed.

Point is that I have given up on trying to find something I will never have.

So tell my depression he won and to have a good laugh."

He looks up once he finished."Its not that good but…. It was all I could think of…"

Tsukishima frowned."I-It is beautiful….. B-but w-why did you write it?"Tilts his head.

"I guess…It was my way of saying good bye~"

Tsukishima gave him almost hurt look before he gave a nod."I-I see…I-I am t-tired…"He bowed his head before turning away to sleep once again to leave Roppi with the one he had been trying to get away from.

Why did he have to go to bed? Tsukishima was the only distraction he had from all this…Now all he could do is think about it.

Why he was here, why his parents hated him, why he had no friends and most of all why he refused to let anyone else in now. Well the big reason had to be how that one friend that one person he thought he could go to when no one else care just….smiled. He had confided in that one person and he just…smiled. Like he had wanted it to happen.

Roppi blinked confused once he felt a drop hit his hand as he wiped his face. Was he… crying?Well he couldn't help it it was just—just-…Why? Why did no one care…

Once hareing his roommate stir he hurried getting up and hiding in the bath room sliding down the door. He couldn't do this…..He needed to part he couldn't stand to suffer like this. He wouldn't be able to handle trying to trust someone only to be tossed aside again.

Getting on his knees he felt under the counter till he found the back. He knew this could happen. So he thought ahead. In the struggle of getting him on the stretcher he had grabbed a scalpel hiding it in his boxers then, in the bathroom till they finished checking him… And now he was thankful. He needed a release more than ever.

He couldn't push himself to finish himself off for even he didn't understand why. Though to say the least he got it out. Down his ribs to his hips up his sides under his lips.

Crap….he didn't think this threw enough….He clothes where soaked in blood dripping to the floor as he had nothing to change into….no. no no no!He messed up there going to take it away. No. He wouldn't let that happen.

He stopped the bleeding as he takes a deep breath before wiping a hand off shaking his roommate. "Tsuki…. Tsuki…." He whispers as the blonde finally woke unable to see the bloody Roppi in front of him due to the darkness and his glasses being off.

"I need something to wear…please…"He sat up tilting his head. "w-whats wrong with yours?..."

He shook his head. "I split my lip and got some blood on my shirt is all." He whispered as Tsukishima gave him a look before standing dragging him to the bathroom.

"No Tsuki wait."He whispered as he panicked once he turned on the light his eyes widening."W-where…"

Roppi sighed in defeat only opening his mouth pulling his bottom lip down."That's al—"

He was cut off as he was pressed against the wall his shirt getting pulled up. He winced not at his scares but at how tight his grip was….It was bruising his skin as he hissed."Y-You lied…"

He looked away. Why could he nor look at him… let alone him self."Please just help me…."His grip was tightened as he whimpered this time."Tsuki….It hurts m-my wrist i-isnt healed yet…"

Once the other hared he let go."Give it t-to me –p-p-please roppi…."He only nodded handing it to him. He had no choice. His eyes widened in disbelief as it was broken in half."H-how-?"This time he stuttered not because he was upset but because he was in shock.

It the end Tsukishima had cleaned him up cleaned the room and given him a new shirt. Now easily falling asleep the both just wanting the night to be over.

-Time skip-

Once breakfast was over they had hygeen again as roppi had been whispering a song to himself thinking no one else could hear though little did he know the other had been listening.  
I am a lion and I want to be free  
Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?  
Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep.  
Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be  
How can I sleep at night there's a roar inside my head?  
I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed  
I will not hide myself from the tear that you have shed Cause I am a lion and you are dead~

He started to hum the rest as he got out the other moving away acting as if he heard nothing as he hums a different toon Roppi giving him and odd look but shrugging it off as Roppi looked at him.  
"Can I ask you something?"He tilted his head as the other nodded."Are you gay?..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I ask you something?"He tilted his head as the other nodded."Are you gay?..."

Tsukishima blinked in confusion."G-gay?...W-why would you think that?!"He stuttered out a light blush dusted upon his cheeks.

Roppi shrugged as he laid back looking up to the ceiling."It's just the way you kissed my scars….I mean….I see that you for some crazy reason seem to care in all…It's just not something I see a male doing to another male…you know?.."

Tsukishima nodded but avoided the question instead cleverly coming up with his own."Well…W-what about you letting me?...I-if it bothered you y-you would think you would of k-kicked me like you did to D-delic-kun…"

Roppi was almost shocked at the question as he opened his mouth to reply but nothing came he didn't….But he him self didn't even understand why?...And-

Soon Roppi felt thankful as a call for art therapy had been called out,as he rushed to the door leaving Tsukishima behind but for once not a confused look was plastered on his skin but on of almost…happiness?

Tsukishima easily caught up with him, but made no attempts to continue their conversation at least for now that was~

Once everyone had joined together in the smaller room Roppi couldn't help but feel him self suffercated. There were too many people. They where watching him. They where judging him. They knew too much—The list went on and on in his head as the thoughts seemed to just keep making him feel more and more paniced,though Tsukishima seemed to of noticed seeing as he had taken Roppi's hand in his own not only in an attempt to calm him but almost to Physically get the answers he wanted from their past conversation.

Roppi immediately calmed for some reason and surprisingly didn't pull his hand away. He liked the warmth. He liked the feeling…. He just couldn't put how it made him feel into words.

The fact that it was under the table made him feel a whole lot better though. He knew people couldn't judge what they couldn't see and they couldn't see what they couldn't judge so the fact he had something at this moment that made him 'happy' that no one could take from him made him happy.

Soon after the Therapist was done explaining what was expected of them se gave a free day. Meaning that they were not held to only one topic or to one…(Feeling?...I can't think of the right word-)

Tsukishima didn't let go of his hand as he took to using his free one to sketch out a very detailed drawing of a male body while Roppi just stock to mostly scribbled and a few sketches of eyes.

Roppi immediately stopped once he felt the others hand let go of his own,but let it go as everyone continued on in mostly silence except for what could be heard of a very angry nurse and a whining delic speaking of how boobs where just his way of sowing 'love'.

Soon they were all lead back Roppi crumpling his picture up and tossing it out as Tsukishima seemed to have something totally different in mind as he held his out to Roppi.

"F-for you…"He stuttered out as his face once again reddened.

Roppi looked down at it as he slowly took it in his own hands looking it over. It was amazing to say the least but there was still a problem with it. It was was no doubt about it seeing as Tsukishima had practically given him a photo—No not just a photo a reminder, a reminder that he was still here.

It was a perfectly scotched picture of him in the art room drawing even going down in the drawing to see that he was still holding Tsukishimas hand."Tsuki…"

Tsukishima immediately frowned thinking he had done something wrong seeing as Roppi's eyes glossed over with tears."I—im sorry!I will try harder—I know I can do—"

He was cut off as Roppi shook his head."Its great,why would you think other-…."He stopped in mid sentence as he felt a tear side down his cheek and drop to the paper…Was he crying—No!Not in front of him!...And why?...He wasn't that upset over being here an more-…He faked a laugh as he rubbed his eyes."My eyes are just watery-~"

He stopped his smile fading when he was pulled into a hug."Tsuki what do you think your-"

"Im glad you like it then~…"The blonde mumbled as he slowly let him go.

"Yea…."

-Time Skip-

Once Roppi had just finished brushing his teeth putting his tooth brush up he jumped slightly as he saw Tsukishima in the mirror."O-oo Tsuki you star—"

He was cut off as The blonde wrapped his arm around him."I want tosee…."

He lifted a brow as he went to pull away."You can see me right now Tsuk—"He was cut off again as his roommate pressed a finger to his lips chuckling in a low voice.

"You where a mistake from the start~…."

His words made Roppi flinch. Tsuki has always been so nice to him…..Why was he saying such a thing?...Was he mad at him? Was he—He was cut off again as he was backed up against the wall too close for comfort.

"She can't save you anymore."He almost hissed as he pinned Roppi to the wall with a much rougher grip then he even had the day before."She never loved you it was a lie!Cant you see!?"He practically yelled in a frantic voice laughing this point Roppi felt as if Tsukishima had become a hole different person.

Roppi flinched again as he tried to pull free."I don't know what your—"

Tsukishima tightened his grip on him as he smiled an almost crazy looking grin."We can—"

This time Roppi was the one to cut him off again trying to tug his arms free."Tsuki you hurting me…"

The smile faded as his grip soon loosened his hands tugging his hair as he went straight to a Fidel position ."No….no….no…I-im so s-sorry roppi….."He sobbed as he rocked back and forth.

"Tsuki….What the hell was that?..."He couldn't help but feel bad for him now as he brushed his hair back."just te-

Tsuki shook his head quickly as he hugged Roppi close."I-it just won't happen again….Im sorry…..Im sorry…."


End file.
